Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Background
A display device is a device which displays an image and recently, a flexible display device is drawing attention. A flexible display device is a display device that may be bent to create a curved surface or rolled to be easily portable and stored.
In order to bend the flexible display device, a user typically directly applies a force by his/her hand to bend or roll the flexible display device in a manner so that he/she may easily transport the flexible display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.